yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rush Izanagi
'First Name' Yakushin 'Last Name' Izanagi 'IMVU Name' 'Nickname' Rush 'Age' 8/13 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 168 'Blood Type' Unknown variable 'Behaviour/Personality' - Yakushin has always been known to be a crafty and tactical nuisance. he is very skilled at using his environment in the most peculiar of ways that most others would find impossible. some see him as a major threat others see him as a cocky idiot. He is no slouch when it comes to mercy. Once he feels you do not belong in this world he will try and eliminate them. when he is injured or excited he goes into a different state that seems to alter his personality to something a bit darker. more sadistic. even though he is formidable on the battlefield off of it he is still a problem. He is a master thief(or borderline klepto) . If he sees something he wants he has no problem trying to take it. He enjoys stealing high valued artifacts which are protected by the most advanced security systems in the world. Very ambitious when it comes to a challenge. someone once said he couldn't steal the mona lisa, so he went and took it just to prove his skill. some say his smart mouth stings like a thorny whip to the brain. he has a princely demeanor about himself always thinking he is high and mighty. but deep down he has a kind and gentle soul. he was often seen helping the poor or less fortunate with the money he gains from his jobs. He also is very lecherous when it comes to women. Just as he sees valuable treasure women are no exception . he will try to steal they're hearts. other than a smart mouth he also has charm. But even deeper inside of him is complete loneliness. It was very difficult for Yakushin to make friends because he always felt different. The one friend he did have died be A mother who abandoned him and a father who ignores him due to his work. No matter how many treasures and money he collects it cannot fill the void of being alone.‏ Appearance 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' ( For incoming people, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out. This can be arranged. ) 'Occupation' Mercenary/Theif 'Fighting Style' slicing wind-thunderous earth (Kalaripayattu/kabri-kabrong weapons hybrid), heavens Black-Dragon style (ninjutsu/shuri-ryu Hybrid) Shiroi akuma (hapkido/wing-chun) Chi Base Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things.Rush uses this, chi base to manipulate electricity. Chi Form he Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Peak Human System 'Peak Human Celerity' The user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Accuracy 'Peak Human Sensory System' The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. 'Weapon of Choice' Amorphous Metal Alloy Ex: is a rare material composed of element Zero in combination of an unknown metallic sentient life , when subjected to an electrical current, releases a dark energy field which can be manipulated into any shape or size. The energy Itself is capable of raising or lowering the mass of all objects within that field i.e the medium it's positioned to flow through. A positive current increases mass, a negative current decreases it. This effect is only applied to the users neurological brainwaves meaning it can form and respond to the users will and thought to shape it in what they need it to be. Although the material is said to have a will of its own. As for the shapes it can take on, it can become a blade, sharp enough to slice through a car like butter, or something as hardened as a bank vault with excellent ease. It's as durable as titanium and more lightweight than tungsten steel, but can be molecularly changed via the electric current imputed, the larger the amount of electrical energy the harder it can become. It can become stable or unstable, and is a self sustaining source, meaning it's molecules are constantly increasing and decreasing, growing and shrinking, so if one were to destroy it as a whole, they would have to destroy the medium it came from, not just the substance itself. Otherwise, the alloy would continue to form as it always has. Amorphus Metal Alloy.gif Amorphus Metal Alloy 2.gif 8175.0.gif|The way the meal forms, not nessecarily into a person, but a new substance with new chemical make up d22d0e5a7050e5b96d6ea62970a5fb0d.gif Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 21:51, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:3rd Gen